


Dragon Quest 9: Aquila's Story

by RedRosey10



Category: Dragon Quest IX
Genre: Betrayal, Double Agents, Fyggs, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRosey10/pseuds/RedRosey10
Summary: This is going to follow Aquila's point of view after the attack on the Observatory. His thoughts, feelings and emotions as he faces against everything he stands for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these fanfics focus on the P.O.V. of the hero/heroine, but I really liked Aquila in the game so I wanted to do something that everyone wants to read. All the chapters are going to be Aquila's P.O.V.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Quest 9. The game belongs to Square Enix and Nintendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these fanfics focus on the P.O.V. of the hero/heroine, but I really liked Aquila in the game so I wanted to do something that everyone wants to read. All the chapters are going to be Aquila's P.O.V.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Quest 9. The game belongs to Square Enix and Nintendo.

**Angel Falls**

My student and I stood still within the air as we watched over the flock that no longer belongs to me. I listen to the roaring of the waterfall that is behind us, I see the sun that shines brighter than the stars, the village below is beginning to awake. The men began their works, the woman gossiped as they did their chores and children ran around playing together.

I throw a side glance towards my student who was fondly watching the children play. "You have come far, Phoenix. I must confess to having had my doubts when you became Guardian of the village in my stead," I saw her deflate slightly at my statement so I add, "but its inhabitants' continued peace and safety is proof of your devotion." Phoenix perks up, her cheeks were dusted a light rose as she sheepishly giggled at the rare compliment.

"When Apus Major bade me, 'Aquila, take Phoenix as your apprentice,' I never imagined I would see you bloom so. You are worthy of your title indeed, Phoenix, Guardian of Angel Falls," I acknowledged proud, but refused to show it. I whipped my head to the outskirts of the village where two of the villagers, a young woman with an elderly man, were returning back home on the pathway. Suddenly, a Cruelcumber and two blue slime leap out from the bushes before noticing the innocent travellers.

"Master Aquila?"

"These wicked creatures must not be allowed to ambush innocent members of your flock, Phoenix. Come, Guardian of Angel Falls, it is time to fulfil our duties as Celestrians!" I inform before shooting off with my student following straight after me. 

We land behind the monsters though I land further away and let my student prove herself against her foes. She defeats them swiftly.

"Yeah! My first win alone!" Phoenix cheered, ecstatic. 

"There is no reason for celebration, those creatures are beyond feeble. It would have been a disgrace had you lost to them," I shoot down her excitement immediately, the truth may hurt but she must learn.

"See Grandpa! There's Angel Falls up ahead," the young woman with short purple hair, Erinn I believe, points out, relieved.

"Aaah... I honestly believed I'd never set these tired, old eyes on the place again, but here we are at last. Home," the elderly man says, lovingly.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Grandpa. The village Guardian will have been watching over us the whole way. Nothing bad could have happened to us," Erinn chastises, placing her hands on her hips before going into a praying motion, "Benevolent Phoenix, thank you for protecting us on our journey." Erinn strolls into the village with her grandfather, but before that her body illuminates a soft, light azure before the light materialises as Benevolessence which floats to Phoenix.

"Behold, Phoenix. Benevolessence. The crystallisation of the mortals' gratitude towards we who watch over them," I clarify.

"It's so beautiful," Phoenix marvelled, memorised by the seductive glow of the gem.

"It certainly is," I couldn't help but agree before continuing to teach her about her duties, "as Celestrians, our cardinal duty is to offer this sacred substance unto Mighty Yggdrasil, the Great World Tree. Come, let us return to the Observatory so that you can make your offering."

We both unfurl our wings before shooting high into the sky and entering the Observatory. As soon as we land I turn to Phoenix, "The first task a Guardian must perform upon returning from Protectorate is to report to Apus Major. As unchanging as the North Star, you shall find him in the Great Hall. I have other matters to attend to. You must excuse me," I walk away with the intent of finding Columba who is, with no doubt, in the library.

The library is right next to the Great Hall so I am left baffled why Phoenix is not here, but I assume she somehow got ahead of me. She is determined to be a great Guardian.

I open the doors to the library to find Columba sitting hunched over at her desk, her brow furrowed as beads of sweat streamed down her forehead, her hand scribbling something down furiously as she mutters under her breath. I glance over to the mountains of shelves containing the books of our history to see Columba's student rearranging the books.

"Working hard as always Columba?" I alert her of my presence as I stride up the steps to her desk.

"Aquila, my good friend, have you just returned?" Columba greets, putting her quill down.

"Alongside Phoenix," I inform.

"Ah, Phoenix, how is she doing? I was surprised to hear of her promotion. I never expected you to permit it so soon."

"You assume too much, Columba. I also believe it to be too soon for her to take Guardianship. It was Apus Major's decision," I reveal, but I didn't blame Apus Major. Rather I agree with him, Phoenix is focused and driven in her role as Guardian. She listens attentively, she has demonstrate the ability to take of herself and she has shown me on multipe occasions that she loves to work with the mortals which is rare to find amongst us Celestrians. The only reason I do not want her to be offered Guardianship is so that I can remain close to her as her mentor.

"Indeed? How amusing! I might have known," Columba shook her head in exasperation, chuckling slightly. 

"It is no laughing matter. Phoenix is but a fledgling. What if something were to happen in the Protectorate?!" I hissed. Phoenix may be an excellent future Guardian, but never has she faced those ferocious creatures that are clearly more powerful than her. Angel Falls may consist of weak creatures, however, there are occasions where villainous beasts escape from grottos and wreak havoc. She'll be killed in an instant. "Or have you forgotten the tragedy of Corvus so soon?" I accused without thought. I have lost too much already, I shall not let Phoenix be ripped away from me.

Columba immediately halts her laughter before nervously glancing to her student who appeared not to have heard me, Columba focuses back onto me and sends me a warning, "O-Of course not... we have been forbidden to talk about that incident here within the Observatory, have we not?" I gave no response to my friend who sighed before blanching back and staring at something right behind me so I turn around to see Phoenix behind me.

"Phoenix! H-How long have you been standing there?" I stuttered as shame overcame me. The sight before me nearly broke my heart. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, her lips quivered slightly and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"N-Not long," Phoenix mutters, refusing to meet my gaze.

'Apologise. I need to apologise,' I repeated in a mantra, but when I opened my mouth what I wanted to say, I didn't, "Why do you idle, Phoenix? You have yet to make your report to Apus Major. Do you really wish to keep him waiting?"

"But... I have already seen him," Phoenix corrects after a moment of hesitation.

"Have you offered Benevolessence to Mighty Yggdrasil?" I question sharply to which she shook her head, "then make haste. You must not keep the Great Tree waiting any longer."

Phoenix flinched at the harshness, but obeys, "I'm sorry, Master Aquila. I will perform my duty immediately." She rushes out the library.

"Was that really necessary, Aquila?" Columba questions, staring at me with disapproval in her eyes, "all Phoenix has ever wished for is your approval." 

"I am being firm with her," I argue while I thought, 'no, I was not.'

"That was not being firm, that was you being cruel," Columba snapped with ire, she exhales a large breath to calm herself as she pinches the bridge of her nose, "I know after the incident you fear letting people close, but this is Phoenix, your student. Aquila, I am your friend and I know you did not mean to say those words to Phoenix but you did so it is your responsibility to atone for your mistake. Go to her."

"You are right, Columba, as always," I acknowledge the mistake I made.

"There is a reason why I am the Book Keeper of the library. Now shoo," Columba ways me away. I proceed to the highest point of the Observatory where Mighty Yggdrasil stood. She radiates splendidly at the offering of Benevolessence given by my student.

"Behold, Phoenix... is Yggdrasil, unto whom we offer the Benevolessence we gather, truly not beautiful?" I question as I admire Yggdrasil's refine beauty.

"Undeniably so, Master Aquila," Phoenix concedes as she stares up in wonder.

"Gathering and offering up Benevolessence is the most sacred duty with which we Guardians are charged," I inform of her before telling her my thoughts, "I trust you will perform your duties well."

"But I thought you believe it is still too early for me to take Guardianship?" Phoenix reiterates in perplexity.

"If I had truly believed you are unworthy of being a Guardian then I would have fought harder against Apus Major's decision even breaking the Celestrian Law which forbids a Celestrian to oppose their superiors," I point out, looking her sternly in the eyes.

"I guess I did overreact, I should have known better," Phoenix discloses.

"I know you will do well, Phoenix, Guardian of Angel Falls," I say before adding, "I have been thinking... calling you 'Phoenix, Guardian of Angel Falls,' is both convoluted and inconvenient. We have known one another for so long I feel as if... as if we are family. Henceforth, why not drop our titles for when we are alone?" I request, turning my head away so she could not see my embarrassment.

"Of course Mas-Aquila!" Phoenix accedes wholeheartedly.

"It is good to see that you succumb to my recommendation so readily, though our laws prevent you from declining my request," I remind before mentally noting that I just ruined a moment between us. "Now, go report to Apus Major and inform him of your success."

"Right away, Aquila!" Phoenix salutes before sprinting down the stairs. I already knew what mission Apus Major would give her so I journey to the portal that leads to the Protectorate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Is this a good idea?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix has long straight black hair which she keeps in a high ponytail, purple eyes and tan skin.

**Angel Falls**  

I land atop of the church then swiftly hide behind the bell as Phoenix flies down on a lump of land between the two bridges. She watched the exchange between Ivor and Hugo before heading to her left. She stops in front of a little brunette boy, Sebastian, before heading back to the two men. What she did next surprised me.

"Ow!" Ivor yelled when Phoenix smacked him up the head before tumbling over laughing as the boy proceeded to curse her out. I shake my head at childishness, but I couldn't really blame her, Ivor's constant disrespect towards Celestrians had me restraining myself in shoving the boy into the waters.

"Woof! Woof!" A dog barks from across the river for Phoenix so she zooms over and starts searching around a patch of flowers and holds up small object which shone in the light. Even with the distance, I could see it was an engagement ring which undeniably belonged to Beatrice, an elderly widow who is currently praying in the church. Her husband, Bruce, died 8 years ago. I remember them praying at the statue for a long and prosperous life before their wedding.

"C'mon boy! Show me who this belongs to!" Phoenix announces, loudly and pursues after the dog only to trip over him and fall into the river, "w-wah!"

(Splash!)

"Heh," I snort and quickly cover my mouth to muffle my laughter as Phoenix began to whine and cry about her wet wings. I sat down and continued to watch as she hauled herself out the river and wring water droplets from her garbs.

"Blimey! Buster, what are you doing jumping into the water? Beatrice won't be happy if you catch a cold," the fisherman, Tyler, scolds, "get out of water now. Dear old Beatrice already has enough on her plate, losing her wedding ring. She's been praying at the church all day."

Phoenix face brightens up and she rushes to the church before exiting looking very proud of herself. Phoenix took her responsibility as Guardian seriously, she visited every house and listened to every inhabitant and by the time night fell, she had collected more Benevolessence in a day than I had done in a week when I first started.

I waited between the two bridges for Phoenix who was surprised seeing me, she rushes over.

"You are taking your new role very seriously. I am glad to see, Phoenix," I acknowledged.

"Um, well, they are my flock now," Phoenix responds, pouting.

"What is it? You feel as if your old master does not trust you alone?"

"Not exactly, but how long were you watching me?" Phoenix inquires.

"I was not watching you," I refuse to tell her the truth about actually watching for the whole day.

"Then why are you here?" Phoenix questions, curiously.

"It is my duty now to patrol the entire Protectorate. Though you guard it well, I must sometimes visit my old territory," I inform her. 

"Well? Not great?" Phoenix questions, disappointed.

"You fell in the river 10 minutes into your duties," I reply without thinking before realising that I just revealed the fact that I had been watching her.

"Stalker," she mutters under her breath, but it was still loud enough for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I retort, glaring her down and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Nothing!" She squeaked.

I sigh before shaking my head, not the time, I have one final lesson to teach, "Phoenix, the very last lesson I must teach you, as Guardians, we must attend to our mortal flock. But this means more than merely watching over the living. Sometimes we must help those who have passed away, but whose souls continues to wander the land. You hear it, too, do you not? The voice of a wandering soul here in the village in need of your assistance..."

Phoenix heads to the wandering soul and helps him find peace. In under a minute. It's not suppose to be that easy, but I praise her nonetheless, "You have done well, Phoenix. Thanks to your intervention, a mortal soul has made peace, and is now at rest."

"It looks so much brighter and prettier," Phoenix comments, memorised. 

"That is because Benevolessence of a departed soul shines more brilliantly than any other. You will be returning to the Observatory with it post-haste, no doubt?"

"Yes, Master," Phoenix responds.

"Then I shall bid you farewell for now. I have much to do here in the Protector-Hm?" A strange noise garners my attention so my student and I turn to the sky to see a golden carriage flying through the night sky, "the Starflight Express... Indeed, it has been unusually active of late. I have changed my mind. I shall accompany you to the Observatory after all, Phoenix." 

 **The Observatory**  

As soon as we land through the portal I turn to my student and tell her, "I have important matters to discuss with Apus Major. Please excuse me," Phoenix nods and I head to the Great Hall to meet with Apus Major.

"Ah, Aquila! How have you been?" Apus Major greets, cheerfully.

"I am fine, Apus Major," I reply, bowing.

"Oh, no need for that," Apus Major gestures for me to get up, "come, let us head to Mighty Yggdrasil." His guards were about to follow us, but Apus Major shooed them away.

"So how do you believe Phoenix is doing?" Apus Major inquires as we walk up the steps.

"She is an excellent Guardian," I express my pride for her, "she is focused on her work, she helps all those in need and she never strays from her responsibility. She shall do well in making us all proud."

"I'm surprised you speak of her so highly," Apus Major says, a sly smile on his face, "considering you watched her for the whole day instead of performing your duties."

I pretend not to hear him look straight ahead, attempting to hide my embarrassment.

"Don't worry, my friend!" Apus Major laughs, wholeheartedly, "I know you care a lot for Phoenix even when you refuse to show it. It's a refreshing take on you, Aquila."

It wasn't long till we reached Yggdrasil and she looked as magnificent than ever. 

"I can't believe it," Apus Major gasped in awe, "Yggdrasil, she is ready... the prophecy is coming to fruition! Yggdrasil is nearly ready to bloom! Aquila, how much Benevolessence has Phoenix collected?!"

"Enough to finish our duties as Celestrians," I answer, staring up a Yggdrasil in admiration. To think my student is the one who finally blooms Yggdrasil. 

Apus Major and I turn around when I feel a very familiar presence behind me, "Phoenix! Truly, you have joined us at such a fortuitous moment," and my next actions surprised all of us, not just me.

"Mas-Master Aquila!" Phoenix squeaked when I picked her up and spun her around all while hugging her.

"Behold, Phoenix, Yggdrasil is ready to burst into bloom with all the Benevolessence we have offered unto Her," Apus Major announced and Yggdrasil starts to glow a bright white. "Yes! She is but a hair's breadth now from bearing fruit," Apus Major's excitement grew with every passing second.

"'Fygg bloom hails the opening of the Heavenly Gates, and sets the Celestrians on the path of salvation...'" Apus Major quotes.

"'And lo, it shall be in the celestial carriage that we, the chosen custodians, journey unto the Realm of the Almighty,'" I finish, "it is time, Phoenix. Offer the Benevolessence you have gathered unto Mighty Yggdrasil. Do so, and She will surely bear fruit at long last  "

"Could you put me down first?" Phoenix requests, sheepishly.

I notice that I am still, in fact, holding her up in a hug so I put her down and ignore the chuckling from Apus Major. I watched as Phoenix knelt by the base of the tree and make her offering unto Yggdrasil, giving all the Benevolessence she has collected. Yggdrasil absorbed the Benevolessence and She glows bright before 7 rich golden fyggs bloom unto Her branches amongst Her lush green leaves.

"Behold! The sacred fyggs bloom!" Apus Major declares with jubilance. I heed the cheering and celebration of the rest of the Celestrians as their work is now over. A loud whistles echoes through the sky and the Starflight Express shoots across the darkened sky and lands near the Observatory when, out of nowhere, a large purple beam shoots out from the ground and strikes the Starflight Express sending it plummeting to the Protectorate.

But that wasn't the last of it, multiple purple beams shot up and ravaged the Observatory. I pushed myself from the ground onto my knees.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this? Were we... deceived?" I heard Apus Major mutter in disbelief.

Deceived? Is this the truth? What shall we do? What can we do?

"Master Aquila!" Phoenix cried hysterically so I whipped my head to the left and saw her desperately attempting to hold onto the roots of Yggdrasil. I reach out my hand to grab her when suddenly, another purple beam shoots by much closer and the force causes her to be ripped away from the ground and into the air.

"No!" I scream as I rush towards her, arm outstretched trying to seize her hand which was only a fingertip away. So close. A stone pillar is flung towards me knocking me away from Phoenix who screamed my name.

"Aquila!" The last thing I saw was her amethyst purple eyes filled with fear and horror before my vision turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream**

_'Where am I?' I wondered as I looked left and right, I somehow ended up in a field which had flowers stretched on for miles and miles._

_"Aquila, it has been a while, hasn't it?" A familiar voice questions, amused._

_I turn around sharply and found myself face-to-face with someone I never thought I'd see again, "Master Corvus?"_

_"You remember me," Corvus smiled though there is a slight bitterness to it._

_"Of course! You are my teacher!" I exclaim._

_"Am I that important to you?" Corvus questions._

_"Without a doubt," I assure with all my heart._

_"Then why did you give up?" Corvus's face turned ugly, his eyes glowed red, his skin tinged green and yellow and his voice became distorted. "Why did you stop searching for me? If you truly cared for me then you would have found me."_

_"I searched for you! We all did!" I argued, nearly yelling, "but there was no trace! You just vanished! I didn't want to stop searching, but I had to!"_

_"Poor, poor Aquila," Corvus mocked and I couldn't help but recoil at the harshness, this isn't like Corvus at all, "so scared of losing everything he loves that he keeps everyone at a distance. If you couldn't save me, how can you save your own student?"_

_"Master Aquila!" Phoenix cried out as she suddenly appeared beside Corvus in chains of darkness. She's covered in blood, dirt and scratches, her hair is out of its usual ponytail and is now matted and mess as if she had been dragged through the dirt and her clothes are torn and ragged._

_"Phoenix!" I yelled, trying to get to her only to find myself unable to move._

_"Help me, Master Aquila! Please!" Phoenix pleaded, tears streaming down her face as the dark chains began to languidly propagate, "why aren't you doing anything?! Please save me! I don't want to die... Aquila," the last part was whispered so quiet, so broken as I stared into her eyes that were filled with betrayal before she is engulfed by the darkness._

_All my energy is zapped right out my body and I fall to my knees as I mourn for my deceased student, "... Phoenix..."_

_"Aww, you couldn't save her, Aquila," Corvus taunted, I could hear the glee in his voice, "now do you see your weakness? You can't protect anyone."_

_I smacked my hands over my ears to drown out the voices that now multiplied._

_"Do not be foolish Aquila! He's dead!"_

_"Look, it's Aquila, Guardian of Angel Falls. I heard he has declined yet another apprentice."_

_"He refuses to speak with anyone but Columba and Apus Major. How selfish."_

_"You have delayed this day enough! You will take on an apprentice! This is an order!"_

_"That was not being firm, that was you being cruel."_

_"Master Aquila!"_

"ARGH!!!"

**The Observatory**

My eyes snapped open, but all I could see were the dark figures coming closer so I attacked.

"ARGH!!!" The scream brought me back to reality and I found myself in the recovery room in the Observatory.

"Tucana!" Columba and other Celestrians rushed towards her apprentice who is clutching her right arm that is suffering from large burns. Did I do that?

"It hurts!" Tucana wailed at the top of her lungs as one of the healers began to heal the burn.

Columba hugged her apprentice as she pets her hair and whispers words of comfort, "Shh, you will alright. No need to cry anymore. I have you."

I snuck out of the recovery room during the panic and saw the sorry state of the Observatory. The walls and pillars are crumbling, the floors were covered in cracks and no Celestrian was left uninjured.

I headed to a small garden with a tombstone that was erected in Corvus's honour.

_'In memory of Corvus, whose noble heart and compassion for mortals shall never be forgotten.'_

I stood there staring at the grave for an unknown amount of time, I lost my master and now, my student is lost.

The door opens, but I do not face the person, already knowing it is Columba.

"I knew I'd find you here," she comments standing beside me, "you should still be resting. You took a hard hit from that stray pillar."

"How long have I been unconscious?" I question instantly, ignoring what she just advised me.

"Nearly a week," Columba informs.

"What happened to the rest of our people?"

"That night, Phoenix was not the only Celestrian that fell to the Protectorate, the able-bodied Celestrians were sent to retrieve the ones who fell, as well as to rescue the fyggs that are now lost, but none have returned," Columba reveals, despondent.

This is truly a dark time for us Celestrians. The day of our salvation has been attacked, the fyggs are scattered amongst the Protectorate, our home destroyed, many of our allies lost and no answers from the Almighty.

"I am heading to the Protectorate to search for my student," I inform Columba and make move to leave through the door when Columba stops me.

"Don't be foolish, Aquila!" Columba scolds, seizing my arm with her hand, "we need you here. In this time of crisis, we need all Celestrians to band together."

"Phoenix is one of us, is she not?" I counter, furiously.

"That's not what I meant," Columba responds, equally as heated, "we, Celestrians, are now at a weak position. We have been attacked by a powerful entity from the Protectorate. What shall we do if it decides to strike at us once again?"

"If it truly wished to dispose of us then we would not be standing right here at this moment," I point out, shoving Columba's grip off me and walk to the door but I wait by the entrance and give Columba some departing words, "I understand what you are trying to tell me, but I cannot bear the thought of losing Phoenix. Tell Tucana that I am sorry for burning her."

"You are so kind, Aquila, yet so cruel," Columba comments as I walk away, never gracing her with a reply. 

I overlook the rest who look to me in surprise when they see where I am headed they attempt to stop me, but it is futile. I flew through the portal and when I am close to the Protectorate, I halt mid-flight and survey the land below.

The Observatory is between Angel Falls and Upover with Wormwood Creek in the centre so Phoenix must be in one of those locations, but which one?

I head to Wormwood Creek first since it is the closest. I land right in front of the entrance and stroll in, noticing the sign, "Charming(!)" I snort in discontent. 

_'Wormwood Creek. Foreigners and other outsiders distinctly unwelcome.'_

"Didn't you read the sign? Get on outta 'ere!" I briskly move out of the way when a cluster of village men shove a merchant out of their village.

"How absurd! How dare you treat me like this! I am an esteem-"

"We don't care!" The man, whom I believe to be the Mayor, snaps, "we don't accept any outsiders. Get out!"

"Yeah, cobber! Get don't want ya 'ere!" A farmer adds, pointing his pitchfork at the merchant.

'Fools,' What did Corvus see in these mortals? He loved his flock yet they are such cruel and selfish creatures unworthy of his love. Look at them, treating people as an atrocious and putrid disease that will end their lives miserably.

With my experience as Guardian of Angel Falls, I knew that all mortals are not the same. I had gotten lucky with a village that still worships Celestrians and were grateful for all my actions to help them with their lives.

I shake my head, this is not the time for such thought. I need to find Phoenix.

I inspect the village and the inhabitants, but no one mentions an inkling of my student. Only of a strange earthquake and the event string of 'bastard' foreigners invading their village.

Even their church, a place of acceptance and forgiveness from the Almighty, instils hate with the hearts of the villager. It teaches their children to scorn to all those who live outside their home.

A backwards village of ignorance and hatred. Nothing will ever change it.

"Grammy, why can't we talk to outsiders?" A little girl inquires, curiously, as she and her grandmother stood on the porch watching the river flow.

"Well, long ago, the village was once destroyed 'cos of foreigners. There was this bloke who came and swept the Mayor's daughter off her feet. They say he was the root of all trouble. It seems he brought an evil empire which destroyed the village. But they also said the feller had wings... I dunno how much you can believe those old stories."

I turn to leave when something from the corner of my eye catches my attention so I look to see a maladroitly corroded Guardian statue that has been dumped off to the side. 

I can feel my face flush scarlet, I grip my hands into fists so tight that my fingernails draw blood from the crescent moon scars and my jaw clenched so tight that my teeth gashed together as my enmity boils over.

Such... such sacrilege! 

Judging from the state of corrosion, the statue has been pushed aside for at least 300 years. It is crumbling so bad that a light gust could cause it to topple at any second, moss and vine entrapped the stone as its prisoner.

Foreigners are understandable... but hated towards Celestrians?

I swiftly head outside the village before searching the remaining area. Nothing.

To Upover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Falls**

I headed to Upover and was immediately met with detest. Greygnarl, Hero of the Heavens, was not impressed with my visit and demanded I leave right away. Luckily, he informed that I was the first Celestrian to visit within three centuries so Phoenix had not been here so I head to Angel Falls. 

My previous territory and flock. When I walked into the small village, it was nothing like I expected. The people were happy and getting on with their lives even with the damage inflicted upon them by the earthquake caused by the lights concocted by darkness.

Mortals are such fickle beings who can overcome any incident in either a positive light or a negative one. But this just seems too quick so I focus on the people who were helping to repair the church.

"Is this enough wood?" Tyler inquires as he deposits another block of wood next to the church.

"Yes, it is more than enough," Michael, the Priest, assures excitedly.

"Alright, men. Heave!" Tyler, Hank and farmer Pat grab a piece of rope before tugging with all their might to send the wood to Hugo who was fixing the roof of the church.

"How's it looking, Hugo?" The Mayor questions, yelling to ensure he is heard.

"Great! I think I can fix the bell on by the end of the day!" Hugo responds just as ecstatic. The villagers began to cheer, celebrate and dance. I shake my head in despondence, with all this excitement of the church it is highly unlikely that I'll hear anything of Phoenix.

"Hey, Ivor! Have you heard from Erinn or Phoenix yet?" Sebastian queries, running up to the teen.

Spoke too soon. Immediately, I focus back onto the conversation.

"Hah? How would I know?" Ivor snapped.

"I heard that both girls have become famous," Kathy gossiped.

"I heard that too," Margaret, a rather portly woman, responds, "Phoenix apparently defeated a wretched knight that plagued Stornway which brought Erinn many customers simply because they are friends."

"Ooh, ooh! Also the town of Coffinwell which was suffering from a wicked plague has miraculously recovered after Phoenix had assisted a doctor to discover a cure," Hugo adds, nearly slipping off the roof due to his excitement. 

"Wow, Phoenix is amazing!" Questelle exclaims.

"Undeniably so," I couldn't help, but agree.

Phoenix, you are phenomenal. It seems as if I have been worrying over nothing, you shall make an excellent Guardian without me watching your every move. However, that does not mean I shall stop my search, not until I find you and know you are truly safe and uninjured.

To Coffinwell.

**Coffinwell**

I furiously calcitrate a stone away which shoots across the fields and shatters a large stone sitting innocently within the field. I pace outside the town of Coffinwell in suppressed rage though I knew I should pacify myself so I could rationalise my thoughts, I just could not.

I missed Phoenix once again. My lead had vanished as she had already left a few days ago. Now, I know nothing of her location. As I passed Stornway, I sensed Pavo and after a brief yet appreciative reunion she told me that Phoenix had been searching for a way to return to the Observatory, but sensed she had returned to the Protectorate a few days ago.

Unfortunately, Pavo could not identify the location of my student so, once again, I am left searching without an inkling of where she could be. Knowing I would get no answers here, I attempt to fly to the next continent only to land back on the ground in an undignified manner. My wings ached as they begged for rest and it is then I remember I have been flying around the land nonstop for weeks on end. I begin to realise that the sun is starting to set.

Seeing no other alternative, I travel to the east where a large tree stood and rest against its base. I close my eyes and listen to my surroundings, I heed the leaves swaying above me, the scuttering of monsters and the whispers of the wind. Slowly yet suddenly, I welcome the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Observatory**

_Here I am. Standing with my teacher alongside Mighty Yggdrasil, questioning him for his unorthodox behaviour._

_"You still visit that village, Corvus? Why do you favour the mortals so?" I question him, agitated, before reminding him of what we have been taught, "do you forget that the teachings speak of the Almighty's great displeasure with His creation?"_

_"It is not for us to know the ways of the Almighty. But I trust in the mortals," Corvus tells me, but this still does satisfy my confusion._

_"I understand now that our duty as Celestrians is to believe in them, and to guide them on the path of righteousness. But I also understand that there are those who believe we should have no more to do with them than absolutely necessary," Corvus contests before placing his hand on top my shoulder, "you must decide for yourself what you believe, Aquila," he advises before flying off._

_"B-Corvus!" I call out after him, but he is already too far. Still to this day you confuse me, Corvus. Why do you love mortals so?_

_"E-Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice timidly calls out._

_"Hm?" I turn around to see a stranger behind me, she is so clear yet I cannot comprehend her face. Even without being able to comprehend her face, I knew she was very beautiful. "You are... mortal..? How does a mortal come to be in such a place as this?" She has neither wings nor a halo and is clad in mortal armour yet she is able to perceive my existence and has entered the Observatory, what sorcery is this?_

_"But were you truly mortal, you would not be able to see me. Is this... a dream..?" It must be for such a situation is much absurd to be reality, but no matter, it appears she has something to say, "Hm. Be this illusion or actuality, it would seem that you have business with me. Pray, how may I be of assistance?" No matter the occasion, I have a duty of assisting lost souls whether they be a delusion or true._

_"This is for you," she offers me a resplendent and prized necklace with a transparent pearl tinted a light blush._

_"For me? But it is too beautiful. I cannot accept," I attempt to reject the gift graciously so as not to offend the stranger._

_"But you have to," the stranger insists, desperately, "should you take the Prayer Pearl it can change your destiny."_

_"Hm? You say it has the power to change one's destiny? Ha, so this some manner of jest? I see. Very amusing," I tell her, to think that I would dream of such a humorous prank. But the look on her face showed no amusement rather sorrow and desperation. My stomach began to churn uncomfortably so I clear my throat and rectify my mistake, "very well. Since you have gone to such lengths, I accept your mysterious gift. I will keep it with me always. Thank you."_

_I humbly accept the gift before turning away and informing the stranger of my thoughts, "... Corvus is not an easy master to follow. I do not know if I am able to abide by his every teaching. There is no other in the Observatory who consorts so freely with mortal kind." I stop and face the stranger once again, "Should the day come for me to take a pupil of my own, I shall instil in them first and foremost the ways of the Observatory."_

_"I cannot wait for that day to come," the stranger nods, smiling fondly, and before I could question her any further she ceases to exist._

**Eastern Coffinwell**

My eyes snap open and I shoot up, sitting straight, before surveying my surroundings. I am still in Coffinwell where dawn was beginning to rise.

My hand goes to my neck to pull out the necklace given to me so long ago. How could I have forgotten that day? Who was that divine stranger? Certainly not an illusion as I previously believed. 

I stare at the precious gem which glistens in the light of the sun. The stranger told me that it can change the course of destiny so I prayed and prayed for Corvus to return but my prayers were left unheeded. To this day I know not why I still kept it. Maybe... it wasn't meant to be used at that time... perhaps, this can return Phoenix.

'Please. I beseech you to bring Phoenix to me. All I want is my student safe and sound. I can't lose her, not like my master.'

I open my eyes and look around. No Phoenix.

'The power to change one's destiny?' I scoff, nearly growling. I brought the pearl above my head and was about to hurl it far away when I remember the desperation on the stranger's face when I first rejected it, she was so hurt... so terrified.

I can't destroy the pearl. With my newfound conviction, I place the pearl back around my neck and float up before heading east across the sea. I won't find Phoenix if I simply stay here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gittish Empire**

After miles and miles of the ocean, I reach the land of death and destruction. The land had nothing living except for the monsters scurrying around. I watch how a troop of monsters corner a small Freezing Fog before brutally slashing away to it, relishing it's scream of pain and agony before it finally dissipates. The monsters howl and below in glee before dashing away to find a new victim.

Water from lakes were replaced by ominous, purple pools of poison scattered all over the land. In the centre lies a palace sitting in a moat of poison while being shielded by an energy barrier made up of darkness. To the west of the palace was a smaller square building, a prison.

I shake my head in disgust, a shallow region where only the strongest survive.

"Move it, you useless swines!" A familiar, rough voice bellows and a large beast emerges from the centre building.

'Goreham-Hogg?! He's alive?! What happened to him?' I blanch in bewilderment and worry. This isn't good, not in the slightest. 300 years ago, the Gittish Empire was an empire run by the most evil and ruthless of humans that were hell-bent in conquering neighbouring countries. They allied themselves with the dragon, Barbarus. Eventually, they were all destroyed by Greygnarl and his allies. Why are they back? But what confuses me the most is his appearance which has taken form of a beastly pig. The Gittish Empire consisted of humans so what is with his appearance?

I head closer to the prison known as the Gortress and hid behind a crumbled pillar. I was left very far from the prison but luckily, due to my Celestrian heritage I can see and hear from great distances which meant I wouldn't miss a single detail.

"Get to work or I'll mince all of you into sausages, pathetic sows!" Goreham-Hogg threatens, his laughter turning into high pitched squeals.

"Lieutenant Goreham-Hogg, we have successfully imprisoned the captured Celestrians, Sah, and started to siphon their powers, Sah," a soldier informs.

'Captured Celestrians?' I echo, internally. This explains the disappearances of all my brothers and sisters, they have been apprehended by this dastardly empire and are unable to escape on their own.

"Excellent! If one little piggy could power us so strong to topple an empire back then, then imagine what a whole litter of piglets could do for the glorious Gittish Empire! Weeeheeeheee!"

"Yes, Sah! The Empire will be most powerful, Sah!" The soldier agrees.

One? Back then? What are they talking about?

"After 300 years Corvus must be drained of his powers. No doubt, he's useless to the Empire," Goreham-Hogg spits out in disgust.

Corvus... my teacher? He was incarcerated within the foul, depths of the Gittisgh Empire all this time? For 300 years, he has suffered torture and agony from the hands of the Gittish Empire. I have to save him.

I wonder has... has Phoenix been captured by them? With that terrifying notion, I knew I couldn't stand idle anymore so I came up with a asinine plan which will no doubt get Columba to hunt me down and slaughter me for such recklessness.

Unfurling my wings, I shoot east towards the palace and land outside the barrier where a figure stood guard.

"What a hooge surprise. A Celestrian hoo willingly seeks us out," Hootingham-Gore comments, amused at the prospect. Part owl, fitting for the brains of the Gittish Empire.

"Lieutenant Hootingham-Gore, a pleasure to finally to meet the notorious strategist of the esteemed Gittish Empire," I greet, trying to get his guard down by showering him with compliments though I knew he wouldn't be that easy to deceive.

"Hoo, flattery is deceptively nice, but will get you nowhere, old chap. Why are you really here?" Hootingham-Gore inquires, his beak widening to represent a smile, but the narrowing of his eyes and the way he gripped his wand so tight indicates that he is on high alert with my sudden appearance.

"To join the glorious Gittish Empire, of course," I exclaim, marvelling the palace.

"Hoo hoo hoo. How interesting," Hootingham-Gore chuckles, "but unquestionably aberrant. As far as I'm concerned Celestrians are loyal beings of the Almighty so why does a high ranking Celestrians such of yourself want to join our Empire?"

"Because of the mortals," I inform him before pacing about, my hands clenched into fists as I professed my fake distaste of humanity, "for nearly 3 centuries, I have done my duty by watching over the mortals, but never have they been grateful for the work I have done for them. How could I care for such selfish creatures when their own creator had no love for them?"

"Understandable, but still no explanation on why you want to betray your people," Hootingham-Gore points out.

"An exceedingly amount of Celestrians loathe the mortals for their selfishness and ungratefulness, but endure it for the sake of the Almighty. What is there to love about a creator who simply pushes his responsibilities of humans onto his other creations?" I question which gets Hootingham-Gore thinking, a little more and I might be able to infiltrate the Empire, "Celestrian Law prevents me from going against the wishes of my superior. I wish to break free from this burden, but that will only happen if I grow stronger than Apus Major."

"Hoo hoo, even with your explanation, there is still no reason why we should trust you. What can you offer with value to the Gittish Empire?" Hootingham-Gore challenges, chortling.

"What about the 7 fyggs bloomed from Yggdrasil?" I bargain while internally feeling disgusted with myself. The fyggs are sacred fruits that belong solely to the Observatory. To think that I am using them as mere bargaining chips. Outrageous!

"A single fygg can grant the wish of the user. Imagine what all 7 could do," I appeal, "no one would be able to defeat the Gittish Empire, not even the legendary Hero of the Heavens. In response to gathering the fyggs, I shall be the one to deliver them to King Godwyn and he shall grant me the power I need."

"A fair bargain, hoo," Hootingham-Gore muses before agreeing, "very well, but only when you have all 7 fyggs will you be allowed to meet King Godwyn. You have a deal, hoo," Hootingham-Gore holds out his hand for me to shake to seal our agreement which I took. Strange magic started to take hold of me so I yank my hand away from Hootingham-Gore who looked more than amused at my reaction.

"Hoo hoo hooo! Settle down, old boy. I just placed a little spell which will allow me to communicate with you even when we're far apart hoo. Makes it easier to keep an eye on you," Hootingham-Gore informs.

"Then I shall take my leave and begin my mission," I tell him before unfurling my wings and shooting into the sky once again.

Everyone, please forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gleeba**

My quest for the fyggs led me across the seas to the golden sands of the desert to the magnificent Mirage Mahal. I heard that the Queen had received a golden fruit as a gift which I plan to retrieve when night fell. The sun was beginning to set which illuminates the city a beautiful orange. Not long now.

I sat above the dancing hall and watched how the inhabitants rushed preparing for a banquet. Mountains of extravagant food were laid upon tables which were admired by the children who kept attempting to sneak a bite only to get scolded by the servants. There were a group of men standing close by the church drinking heavily, some already heavily intoxicated as they staggered about while trying to regain balance. Next to the dance hall were a set of musicians with their instruments in their hands; they were harps, lyres, lutes, drums, bells, rattles, tambourines, flutes, clarinets, double pipes, trumpets, and oboes.

There was a large bonfire in front of the Guardian statue which was just waiting to be ignited. A beautiful young woman, adorned with fine robes and jewellery, strolled to the front of the crowd, she had a gleaming golden lizard on her shoulder. She had an air of confidence that demands veneration from her subjects.  

"Her Majesty, Queen Voluptua, 19th monarch of Gleeba!" A man announces vociferously which silences the whole crowd.

"Citizens of Gleeba, I, your Queen, have realised the errors of my ways. A Queen should always do what is best for her people, but I have used your wealth to indulge in my own selfish desires while leaving you to suffer. No more. From this day onwards the bathing chambers is now open to all women of Gleeba and to the world. Let us return Gleeba to its former glory!"

The crowd stayed silent for a moment before a voice yells, "Long live the Queen!" And with that, the rest began to join, chanting, "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

Queen Voluptua held out a hand for the crowd to suppress their excitement, "Today, we have some very special guests who will be performing for us. These 4 travellers are the ones who saved me and helped me realise my wrongdoings. Let us welcome Alice, Rhea, Rhonda and Phoenix!"

'Phoenix?' I echo before leaning forward to pay full attention to the spectacle below. Four young girls exit the palace and head to stand in front of the crowd, but there was than one person I focused on.

Phoenix. She looks great. Her skin was a healthy hue and I could see no scars or stress in her face. She looked better than I last saw her before.

She was wearing a traditional red dancer top and skirt which was adorned with sequins, tassels and gems. She had armbands on her upper arms and wrists with chiffon pieces. Bells were attached to the wrists and she had golden anklets. She was holding a large golden veil.

Music started up and the girls started to dance, but eventually, the 3 other girls stopped to admire Phoenix's vigour and excitement. I am left memorised as Phoenix dances and twirls in time with the beat. I notice that the bonfire behind her is still unlit so I slyly glide down the dancing hall and pilfer a cloak from one of the intoxicated men so even if my apprentice notices me she won't realise who I am. 

I lean against a palm tree, partially hidden, before using my magic to light the bonfire and controlling the flames so they dance in unison behind her.

"Whoa! Look at her go!"

"So beautiful!"

"Go Phoenix!"

Truly, she appears as the mythical and sacred firebird that has risen from the embers and ashes.

**Later That Night**

After Phoenix's dance was over, she headed over to her teammates and they all started to eat and drink. On Phoenix's shoulder sat a small fairy who was cheering vociferously and it was she was cheering that cause my attention. "Woohoo! We captured fygg number 5!"

She's already captured 5 fyggs? How she's grown.

"Where do we head now?" One of Phoenix's companions inquires. A warrior, I presume.

"According to this map, we should head to the village of Batsureg," the priest suggests. "It's the closest area to go to. Then we head to Swinedimples." 

"What about these areas?" The mage inquiries.

"Hopefully, we won't have to go there," Phoenix speaks up tapping the map. "Judging by the distance, it would take a week to reach Wormwood Creek by our ship."

"Not like we would be welcome there," the martial artist snorts as takes a swig from her drink. "They hate outsiders. I remember going there with my father."

"We only need 2 more fyggs. Pray Almighty that we get to them in time," Phoenix sighs in exhaustion. 

 _"Aquila, dear boy,"_ Hootingham-Gore voice reverberates in the depths of my mind. It appears he has gotten tired of waiting.  _"Have you found any fyggs?"_

" _5 in fact,"_  I respond glancing to Phoenix's group more specifically the bag resting on her lap.

 _"5? Hoo hoo hoo! You work fast, old chap."_  Urgh, I'd rather stab myself through the head than listen to his grating voice. _"That was abnormally fast but no use in complaining. Where are they?"_

 _"With my student,"_  I inform.  _"It appears she is collecting the fyggs. I shall wait until all fyggs are in her grasp before persuading her to hand them over to me."_

 _"Hoo, I wish to see that,"_  Hootingham-Gore cackles and I knew what he has planned could never be good. I must protect Phoenix from him. _"I expect King Godwyn will be pleased with your deception."_

 _"Speaking of your exalted King, when will I be able to seek an audience with him?"_ I request.

_"A difficult request. Especially since we are unaware of where your true loyalties lie. However, I have informed him of your allegiance and he is intrigued. Once I hand him the Fyggs-"_

_"No,"_  I interject. 

_"Ex-hoo-se me?"_

_"If I am to gather the Fyggs then I shall be the one to deliver them to him. After all, I am the one who is most at risk since I am betraying my people. I need insurance that you shall grant my request than simply making me your scapegoat."_

"will steal them from the student I have taught since she was a fledgeling.  "

There was nothing from Hootingham-Gore. While this would please me since I find his voice grating on my ears, I was simply left unnerved with the silence. Had my request been denied? Are they discussing whether they need me? I had revealed that my student is the one collecting the Fyggs. How foolish! How could I expose Phoenix to such danger?

 _"You are brazen,"_  Hootingham-Gore finally speaks up.  _"My King has accepted your request. It seems he finds your disrespect amusing but that's not something you should celebrate."_

 _"I shall not fail you, (My brothers and sisters),"_  I state under oath to the Almighty.

 _"It won't end well for you if you do,"_  Hootingham-Gore's threat echoes in my mind but no fear overtakes me.

Taking one final glance towards my student, I spread my wings and shoot off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. Writer's block for every single one of my works. It's frustrating. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Is this a good idea?


End file.
